Ash's Birthday Party (Part 1)
by MetekinGiant
Summary: Dusk, Alex and Selina help Dawn give Ash a surprise birthday party. Pearlshipping. Ash x Dawn, OC x OC. Thanks to Darkfire374, Neaucleareactor5 and Starwarrior18 for the OC's. Enjoy ;)
1. Chapter 1

In Dusk's POV (Point of View)

Alex, Selina and I were on our way to Twinleaf Town, to reunite with our mutual friend Dawn. I glanced over at Selina, who was chatting with Alex. She thought that I liked Dawn, but in truth, I had gotten over her ages ago. About two months into our journey, I realised that I had feelings for Selina. I didn't need to worry about Alex at the time, because he was going out with…I dunno, I didn't bother learning her name. Knowing Alex, he would've ditched her within the hour. I noticed Selina was facing the other way while talking to Alex, and I took advantage.

Selina's pink T-shirt and smooth, wondrous skin were battling for my attention, while her blue skirt swayed gently as she walked. I heard a voice, a light, delicate tone, say to me, "Dusk? Are you OK?" I shook my head, breaking my trance. I looked around and saw that I was on the ground. I blushed, embarrassed as I responded to Selina, "Uh…Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Alex was cracking up on the sidelines as Selina helped me up. "_Shut up." _I mouthed to him as Selina brushed the dirt off of my back. I was surprised that she was comfortable enough around me to do this, but decided just to enjoy it. I guess that's how friendly you get after a year travelling together.

We finally got to Twinleaf Town, and as we arrived, Selina swooned, falling to her knees. I rushed over to her, concerned. Alex decided (unfortunately) to help Selina up as well. Selina sighed, "Sorry, guys. It just feels so…" I interrupted her to say, "Nostalgic? I mean, this _is _your hometown." Alex pulled his shirt collar to the side dramatically behind Selina's back, signalling to me that I was coming on a little strong. "Or…or so you say…" I said quickly, hoping I recovered from my stumble. Thankfully, Selina was still a little light-headed, and hadn't heard me properly in the first place. She ran around the Town Square, taking in all of the old and new buildings, houses and people. I thought she looked genuinely…happy. I wished she would feel that way about me. Alex happened to spot my content look and shoulder-barged me. "C'mon, bro! Stop staring at her like she's a piece of bacon! She's 14!" I responded with the first comeback that popped into my mind. "Ash and Dawn are only 14! You and…whatever her name is are only 14!" Alex laughed at my "witty" comeback. "Just teasing, bro." I calmed down. Whenever Alex wasn't pranking us, he was always joking around. At first, this was annoying, but Selina and I eventually got over it and found his behaviour childish, yet funny. Alex swished his blonde, messy hair in the wind and ran over to Selina. He asked her something, and they ran back over. "Dawn's house is this way," Selina said, pointing past the fountain and towards a small farm.

We ran over to the farm, Alex and I lagging behind an excited Selina. Suddenly, we saw a person running towards us. I could make out her figure as she got closer. A bluenette, with a white beanie, black vest and pink undershirt. Selina squealed, "Ah! Dawn!" "Selina!" Dawn squealed back. They sprinted towards each other and met in a friendly hug. Alex and I stopped about ten metres behind them, exhausted. Alex, while still gasping for air, asked, "How can that girl run that fast?" Because we were out of earshot of the two girls, who were now chatting away as if they hadn't just run a full kilometre, I said, "To be honest, Alex, I was sorta focused on her _long _legs, not on how fast she was running." Alex and I laughed loudly. Loud enough for Selina and Dawn to hear us. Now with their attention, we jogged over to them and waved. "…blonde guy is Alex, and this one," Selina said, while putting her hand on my shoulder, "…is Dusk." Dawn shook both of our hands and said, "Hi! I'm Dawn!" A small, blue, penguin-like bird appeared from behind Dawn. "Oh, and this is Piplup," Dawn said, picking up Piplup. Alex giggled, drawing all of our attention. "What?" I asked him. "Oh, nothing. It's just…" he cackled loudly. He pointed to Dawn and me. "Dawn and Dusk. That sounds like a couple to me!" Alex roared, laughing hoarsely. Dawn and I blushed, but the most unexpected reaction was Selina's, as she pushed Alex onto the dirt road. Alex, still laughing, said, "They would say, _We love each other every day, from Dawn til Dusk_! Hahaha!" I shook my head, saying, "You don't learn, do you, Alex?" He had a confused look on his face, until Selina kicked him back down onto the road. Dawn and I laughed, and Selina just breathed loudly. "For your information, _Alex, _**he **is taken!" Selina screamed. Dawn and I looked at Selina with a strange look, thinking about what she had just said. Alex was still laughing. "_He?_" Selina blushed, quickly responding, "_She! _I meant to say _she!_"

"Sure(!)" Alex said, stretching the _sure_ as long as he could before Selina kicked him again.

Selina sipped on her lemonade while Alex asked Dawn, "So, why are we here?" Dawn said, "Selina didn't tell you?" Alex and I shook our heads. "Oh, that's right! I forgot," said Selina. "We're here to help Dawn make a surprise birthday party for Ash." Dawn nodded, explaining, "That's right. He's in Jublife City with his Mum, buying some more Pokeballs." "Should we get started?" I asked. Selina and Dawn said, "Sure," in unison. I smiled and we began preparing the lounge room.

"OK, here he comes!" Dawn said, looking out the window. "Hide, hide!" Ash opened the door and turned on the lights. "Surprise!" Selina, Dawn, Alex and I yelled. Ash smiled and made his way over to Dawn, kissing her on the cheek. "Thanks, you guys," he said to us. Alex and I nodded, as Selina rushed over to meet Ash. Alex and I followed suit. Dawn introduced us to Ash, "This is Selina, I told you about her, this is Dusk," Dawn pointed to me, "…and this is Alex. He's…quirky." I grinned and shook Ash's hand. Alex did the same, minus the grin. "Hi, guys. I'm Ash Ketchum." "Happy Birthday, Ash," I said politely, remembering the reason of our journey here. "Thanks, Dusk." he responded. He looked at Dawn, then at me and said, "You know, Dawn and Dusk sounds like a couple's name." Alex lost it. He fell to his knees, laughing hoarsely. "What?" Ash asked. I chuckled, not at Ash's comment, but at Alex's reaction. Alex attempted to speak, but every time he opened his mouth, all that came out was laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**In Selina's POV**

After Ash had gotten all of his gifts, Dawn brought out a chocolate birthday cake, with 15 candles in it. Dusk, Alex and I began singing, "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Ash! Happy Birthday to you!"

"…And you smell like one too!" finished Alex, happy with his pun. Ash chuckled. "Again, thanks, you guys." Dusk and I nodded and smiled, while Alex still giggled. "It's OK, Ashy. You deserve it," said Dawn, hugging a seated Ash. I clasped my hands together and smiled, "Aw!" As Dawn and Ash finished the moment with a kiss, I noticed Dusk edging closer to me, slowly. I ignored it, suddenly thinking of a brilliant present for Ash.

"Ash, Dawn told me that you love to battle," I said. "So, how about a battle with me? As your Birthday gift?" Ash's face lit up incredibly fast. "Great idea, Selina!" remarked Ash, who was now standing. Ash pulled Dawn to him, hugging her and said, "But how about a tag battle? I want to battle with Dawn." I smiled, grabbing Dusk, who was conveniently still trying to ebb closer, and said, "Then Dusk's my tag partner!" Alex frowned, "What am I, chopped liver? I guess I can referee, but…" "Great!" Ash interrupted, obviously psyched up. "Let's battle!"

We walked outside to Dawn's backyard, where she had a small field, perfect for battling. I looked into my bag, thinking about which Pokemon to use. I currently had a Piplup, a Bellossom, an Umbreon and an Espeon. Because Dawn would probably use her Piplup, I thought to use Bellossom. I grabbed Bellossom's Pokeball and zipped up my bag. "What Pokemon are you going to use, Dusk?" He pulled out an Ultra ball and said, "My trusty Riolu, of course." I smiled. Dusk and I stepped onto the battlefield, where an excited Ash and Dawn were already waiting. "Riolu, let's battle!" Dusk shouted, throwing his Ultra ball. A Riolu appeared in front of us. I shouted, "Bellossom, you're up!" Bellossom appeared next to Riolu. They fist-bumped and turned to Ash and Dawn, waiting for their Pokemon. Ash looked at the yellow mouse Pokemon on his shoulder and said, "You ready, buddy?" "Pika pi!" was Pikachu's response. Piplup ran our onto the battlefield next to Pikachu. "OK, then, Piplup. Spotlight!" Alex announced loudly, "Pikachu and Piplup vs Riolu and Bellossom! Battle begin!"

"OK, Bellossom, use Petal Dance on Piplup!" I yelled. Bellossom twirled on the spot as pink leaves appeared around it. Bellossom suddenly stopped spinning and threw her arms forward, pointing at Piplup. The leaves rushed at Piplup, until Dawn yelled to Piplup, "Piplup, use Peck on the leaves!" Ash helped her out by saying to Pikachu, "Pikachu, help Piplup by using Iron Tail and hitting the leaves!" Pikachu and Piplup were hitting the leaves, and I watched them explode and sparkle as they fluttered to the ground, surrounding Pikachu and Piplup in sparkles. "Beautiful…" I said. "Good thing this isn't a contest, Selina!" yelled out Dawn. I smiled. Dawn and I had previously competed against each other during Contests. I finally beat her in the Battle round at the Solaceon Town Contest. At the time, Dawn was Top Coordinator, and was just competing for fun.

As I was stuck in thought, I heard Dusk yell, "Riolu, now that they're close, hit them both with Vacuum Wave!" Riolu leapt up into the air and spun around, much like Bellossom's Petal Dance, creating a tornado. Both Piplup and Pikachu were being dragged into the tornado. Ash and Dawn gasped in unison. I felt like I could show off my Contest skill during this attack, so I ordered, "Bellossom, use Stun Spore and aim for the bottom of the tornado!" Bellossom shot a barrage of glowing particles at the tornado. The particles got sucked up from the bottom of the tornado and followed the current of air all the way to the top, where they glowed bright yellow. The tornado was now a massive, glowing whirlwind of electricity. Eventually, Riolu threw the tornado back to Ash and Dawn's feet, where it dispersed. Pikachu and Piplup had fainted, with small jolts of electricity bouncing off of their bodies, showing signs of paralysation. "Piplup and Pikachu are unable to battle, so that means Riolu and Bellossom win! The victors are Dusk and Selina, also known as 'The Power Couple!'" I ignored Alex's remark and reached into my bag and grabbed two Revives and two Full Restores. I chucked one of each to Dusk and said, "You help Pikachu. I'll get Piplup." We rushed over to the fainted pokemon and revived them. Ash and Dawn jogged over to us. "Thanks, you two. Great battle!" I looked up and smiled. I didn't have too much battling experience, so it felt great to be complimented on it. I glanced over at Dusk, who was high-fiving Riolu and Bellossom. Dusk had such a good connection with Pokemon. I was always impressed with how quickly he could become friends with _any _Pokemon. He looked over at me and beamed. Alex walked over to us and said, "That was a great battle, you guys!" Something triggered in my memory and I got up and punched him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked, hurt. "That little 'Power Couple' remark, Alex," I responded. "Oh, you heard that…" Alex said jokingly. "Heard what?" asked Dusk, who obviously hadn't heard what Alex said at the end of the battle. "Nothing!" I quickly cheeped.

Part 3 coming soon, Reviews appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**In Alex's POV**

I rubbed my arm, still sore from Selina's punch.

_Damn, that girl can throw a punch! _I thought to myself. We were inside again, having lunch and chatting. I looked to see Selina and Dawn talking away, while Ash talked to Pikachu. Dusk was sitting close to Selina, but not quite _beside _her. I wished he'd get the guts to ask her out. They'd make a great couple. Dusk must've noticed me, because he leaned over towards me and asked, "Dude, why are you staring at me?" I racked my brain for a witty response, but failed. So I said, "I still reckon you and Selina… It's inevitable." Dusk shook his head, attempting to hide a faint blush. He grunted, "Alex, if I could, I would. But she doesn't _like _me that way, man." I face-palmed in disagreement. "How long have we been travelling? You, me and Selina?" I asked Dusk rhetorically. He looked up, trying to count the months. "About…a year? Give or take a couple months…" I nodded. "Right. So for the past, let's say year, we've been travelling. Has Selina ever brought up another…?" "Guy? No, she hasn't," interrupted Dusk. I was surprised by how quickly Dusk responded, and at how he already knew my question. "You were pretty quick to respond there, Dusky…" I commented slyly. Dusk blushed again. "Look," I said, "All I'm saying is that she hasn't shown interest in _anyone _yet… except you. You don't have to believe me, man. But all I'm doing is trying to help you. I've been hit by her enough times to realise that your…_relationships_," I deliberately stretched "relationships" for effect, "with other girls is a touchy topic for her. One day, she's gonna slip up and accidentally say it."  
"Say what?" Dusk asked, now absorbing this new information he was previously too dense to realise.

"That she _likes _you, man. That she _likes _you. I can see it." I pointed over at Ash, who was still talking to Pikachu, "Ash can see it, too. We talked after the battle. The chemistry that you two had…_have._" I corrected myself. Dusk was now looking at me as if I was joking. That was the downfall about being the clown in the group. No one ever takes you seriously. But I felt like I was finally getting through to Dusk. "You don't have to do anything straight away," I began, "but eventually, she'll notice you in that way. I just hope you've got the guts to tell her how you feel by then." I put my hand on his shoulder for added maturity, and said, "Just always remember, if it blows up in your face, I'm here for you, man." Dusk laughed and I chuckled along. This drew the attention of the girls. "What's so funny?" asked Dawn. A joke popped up in my mind and I pounced. "No need to worry, Dawn! It's just between us," I chuckled. Dusk snorted at this comment. Dawn playfully stuck her tongue out at me, and then said, "That's my line, Alex!" I calmed my breathing and stood up, announcing, "I'm gonna go for a jog. Anyone want to join me?" Ash raised his hand, saying, "Sure. We'd better go with you so you don't get lost, right Pikachu?" I heard Pikachu give Ash a sharp "Pika!" and saw Ash smile. Dusk went to stand, but I pushed him back down onto the couch and winked. Dawn, who had seen me wink, realised what I was trying to do and called out, "I actually really feel like going for a jog, too!" I smiled, as Dusk figured out my plan. He tried to speak, but then decided better of it. As Ash and Dawn headed out the door, I nodded to Dusk. _Make it happen. _I said subconsciously. Dusk somehow managed to understand my thoughts, and nodded back. I waved to Selina and shouted, "Bye!" I closed the door and laughed. I ran after Ash and Dawn, who were up ahead. "Great idea, Alex!" said Dawn. "We aren't actually jogging, are we?" asked Ash, who was still eating half of a sandwich. I shook my head, glancing back at the house. "Is there a way to the backyard around the house, Dawn?" I asked mischievously. Dawn nodded. "Great! What do you say we go have a spy on our little lovebirds?" I said. Ash and Dawn smiled, nodding in agreement. We made our way to the back of the house and climbed up to look through a large window, where Dusk and Selina were on the couch. "Oh my Arceus!" whispered Dawn. "Are they…" began Ash. I grinned and said, "Yep!"

Part 4 coming soon. Reviews appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**In Dusk's POV…again**

Alex had just closed the door. I looked over my shoulder and saw Selina walking over to me. I moved over, giving Selina lots of space on the couch. She smiled at me and sat down. "Thanks for battling with me, Dusk," she said. "That's alright. I had a lot of fun," I responded.

"So did I! You are such a good battler. I had no idea what to do."  
I frowned. "You were great out there. For a Coordinator, you really showed your skills!"

Selina blushed. I continued, "Adding that Stun Spore to Riolu's Vacuum Wave was genius! It made it look like a massive, glowing tornado!"

"You're just saying that…" Selina muttered.

"No, not at all! You were beautiful out there!" I exclaimed, getting caught up in the moment. At first I didn't realise what I'd said, but then I rethought my remark and gasped. "Uh…I-I mean…" Selina giggled and put her arms around me, hugging me tightly. "Thank you for being such a good friend, Dusk," Selina whispered into my ear. I grinned, opening my eyes slightly. Behind Selina, I saw a window. I thought I saw a figure standing against the window. I squinted so I could see it and gasped silently. Ash, Dawn and Alex were _watching_ us from the other side of the window! Ash and Dawn were gawping and Alex was giving me the "thumbs-up" signal. I let go of Selina and excused myself. I briskly walked over to the window and opened it. I looked at the trio and whispered frantically,

"_What are you doing here?"_ Alex chuckled and said, "Just making sure you kiddies don't get up to _too _much mischief!" Ash and Dawn giggled. Selina, who had become confused by Dusk's actions at the window, began to walk over. Dusk saw this and signalled for the three people on the outside to hide. They ducked down, below the window, but still were able to see through it. Selina stood next to me at the window and asked, "What is it?" I stumbled, desperately trying to figure out an excuse. I looked out the window, at a now star-filled sky and said, "I just wanted to see the stars." Selina smiled and responded, "Let's go out to the patio, then." We walked out to the patio, which was close to the window Selina and I had been looking out of. To my relief, Alex, Ash and Dawn had moved to somewhere else. But I had a feeling that they were still nearby. I decided to take advantage of the fact that I was outside, so I leaned on the front railing, and with my head resting on my hand, I looked up at the stars. I took a deep breath and relaxed.

I loved the night time. It was chilly, but not too cold. The brightness of the sun was replaced by the glowing vibrancy of the stars above. Sometimes, little Hoothoot and Noctowl would appear as Zubat flew in the heavens above. Trees seemed to give off a different aroma than during the day.

Selina wandered over next to me and put her hands onto the railing, stretching. I changed my position to mimic Selina's, stretching also. I glanced over at Selina. Her face was lit up by the moonlight beautifully. Her eyes sparkled, much like the stars she was admiring. She looked at me and graced me with a phenomenal smile. I swear, if my hands weren't supporting me, I would've fallen to the ground, right there. I beamed back at her, taking a breath. I felt like I didn't have a lot of air in me. That's when I realised something. I chuckled as I thought about it. While I was looking at Selina, I had forgotten to breathe. Selina had literally left me _breathless_. I felt something touch my hand, so I looked down. Selina had moved her hand over so that our fingers were touching. At first I was confused by this, but as Selina moved closer to me, I realised what she was doing. _No way!_ I thought to myself. I began to mirror her movements, moving closer to her, until eventually, our lips were barely an inch away from each other. Selina closed her eyes and leaned in. My heart was racing. I was about to do the same when I heard somebody shout, "_Just __**kiss **__him, already!_"

Selina and I turned, in unison, to the shrubs near the patio, where the voice had come from. Suddenly, we heard another shrill voice yell, "Alex, you _idiot, _you just ruined the moment!" Angry that my _friends _were eavesdropping, I ran down the stairs and drew a Pokeball from my pocket. I threw it, shouting, "Go, Riolu!" Riolu appeared in front of me. "Riolu, use your aura to find Alex, Ash and Dawn!" Riolu closed his eyes, and eventually pointed to a shrub to my right. "Great. Riolu, use Screech on that shrub!" Riolu released a horrible howl, as loud as he possibly could. Suddenly, Dawn, Alex and Ash appeared from inside the shrub, covering their ears and shouting. "OK, Riolu, you can stop." I yelled. Riolu stopped his Screech attack. I grinned, thanking Riolu for his help and I returned Riolu to his PokeBall. I turned to the three culprits and snarled. "Right! You three!" Alex groaned, asking, "Was the Screech really necessary?" I was about to rip their heads off, but thankfully for them, Selina put a hand on my shoulder, holding me back. "It's OK, Dusk," Selina then turned to the others and said, "Why don't we head on inside? It's getting cold out here." Everyone nodded and muttered in agreement.

Ash, Pikachu, Alex and I were sitting on the couch while Dawn and Selina chatted like no tomorrow. I had calmed down and was now accepting the guys' jeering with humour. Alex nudged me and said, "You didn't waste any time, did ya?" Ash ruffled my hair and said, "I knew she liked ya. I knew it. She looked at you the way Dawn looks at me." I blushed, hiding it by pushing them back and saying, "Yeah, yeah. Shut up." Unfortunately, Ash and Alex took the pushing as a challenge. They got up and put me in some kind of hold. It hurt, but more in a playful way than a painful way. I laughed as they piled on top of me, refusing to get up. "Say it!" Ash yelled. "Yeah, say you like her!" Alex exclaimed. I laughed, shaking my head. "No!" Alex and Ash said in unison, "C'mon, say it!" I gave up, saying, "Fine, fine! I like her! I like Selina!" Ash seemed happy with my remark, but Alex wasn't. He continued to put pressure on my back and said, "Nope, that's not enough! You've gotta say the _other _"L" word!" By now, Dawn and Selina had made their way to the living room, where Ash joined them in watching this hilarious spectacle. I laughed so loudly, strangers may have thought that I was crazy. I continued to shake my head, refusing to submit to Alex. "C'mon, Dusk. You know you want to say it!" It was starting to hurt to breathe, thanks to my ridiculous laughter, so I finally gave up and said, "OK, Alex! OK, I…I-I love her!" Alex shook his head, saying to Ash, "He won't learn, will he?" Ash shook his head and tutted, probably holding back massive fits of laughter. "Love _who_?" Alex said, struggling to keep me in the hold because he himself was giggling like a schoolgirl.  
"Selina!" I shouted, not knowing that the said person was in the room. "I…love Selina! Happy?" Alex got off of me, also happy with himself. I got up and brushed myself off. Alex, Ash and Dawn were staring with their mouths wide open. Not at me, I soon realised, but at a honey-blonde haired girl who had heard me shout that I loved her.

Part 5 coming soon, Reviews appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5 - FINAL

**In Selina's POV**

I just stood there, shocked by what I and everyone else had just heard. _Did Dusk just say…that he loved me?_ I asked myself in disbelief. My eyes darted to everyone else. First to Dawn. She was staring at me with her mouth open. Then to Ash, who was mimicking Dawn. Then to Alex, who had his hand on the back of his head, trying to think of an explanation. And finally, to Dusk. He was looking down at the ground, probably too embarrassed to look at anyone. I couldn't take all of this attention. I stormed out of the room, with Dawn in quick pursuit. "Selina…" I ran outside, onto the patio where, about an hour ago, I had nearly kissed Dusk. I walked down the stairs onto the grass and found myself sitting down against a tree. Dawn rushed over to me, trying to think of something to say, probably. "Selina, I'm…" I waved her off, saying, "It's OK, Dawn. I was just…surprised." Dawn took a seat next to me and smiled. "Yeah, I know how you feel. I reacted the same way when Ash said that he loved me," she said as she brushed the loose strands of her deep, blue hair back around her ears. The moonlight shined spectacularly on her face, lighting her up as if she was a star. _What I wouldn't give to be as gorgeous as her… _I thought to myself. Dawn looked me in the eyes, hoping to get me to change my mind and said, "At least he finally said it!" I smiled.

"He did finally say it, didn't he?" Dawn smiled back.  
"From what you've told me, from Pokemon Centres and Rest Stops, he hasn't really tried anything before tonight, has he?" I shook my head, failing to think of a time where Dusk might've slipped up, or accidentally said something. "No, well…not really. I mean, I used to think he liked _you, _but he's been hinting otherwise for a long time now." Dawn raised an eyebrow, confused. "Little hints?" she asked. I sighed, "Like, every now and then I'd catch him looking at me. If he saw me, he would usually turn away quickly. But this one time, I caught him staring, and I looked back at him and smiled. He looked away, but then glanced back. I winked at him, and I could've sworn he blushed." Dawn giggled. I liked having a girl to talk to. If I tried talking to Dusk, he'd be too shy to respond, and Alex always makes things into a joke, so…

"Just so you know," Dawn began, "Alex was the one who tried to get you and Dusk alone together. I think he knew something about Dusk that you didn't." I looked at Dawn, intrigued. "What's that?"

Dawn smiled as she finally got to say it, "Dusk likes you as much as you like him." I exhaled, hoping, praying that what Dawn was saying would turn out to be true. Dawn stood up and grabbed my hand, saying, "C'mon, let's go inside. It feels like we've been hit by Mamoswine's Blizzard out here!"

Dawn took me inside, where Ash, Alex and Dusk were talking. Ash noticed us and put a finger to his lips, signalling for me and Dawn to stay quiet. Dawn and I sneaked around the back way into the lounge room and hid behind the couch. We listened intently to the boys' conversation.

"…course I meant it, but you saw how she reacted. She doesn't feel the same way, just as I thought."

Ash, who was slightly visible to use, shook his head. "She _does _like you, Dusk! Why can't you see that?"

"Because, why would anyone as perfect as Selina like someone as pathetic as _me_?" My jaw was wide open. _Perfect?_

A boy sitting next to Dusk, who we could only assume was Alex, said, "I keep trying to help you along, but I can't do everything, man. She'll lose interest if you don't _wise up!" _I was surprised with how much force Alex put into his statement. "I just…wish…that she'd give me some sort of sign. Then I'd know." Dawn nudged me and nodded. I looked back at her nervously. She gave the thumbs-up, and I built the courage. I got up, leaned over the couch and kissed Dusk on the cheek. "That enough of a sign?" I asked with a hint of seduction. Dusk just sat there, _um-_ing and _err-ing_, while Alex, Dawn and Ash cheered. "About time, Selina!" yelled Dawn and Alex in sync. Dusk got up and looked my dead-straight in the eye. My face was red-hot, waiting for his reaction. "I'm sorry if I…mmmph!" I was cut short by Dusk pressing his lips against mine. I was filled with so many emotions. Love, happiness, joy, surprise…I closed my eyes and just enjoyed it. After what seemed like an eternity of bliss, we released each other and gasped for air. "Whoo! Is it getting hot in here? Haha!" Alex jeered. I looked deep into Dusk's blue eyes, like two oceans. I knew that this was the start of something great. "I guess I won't forget this birthday in a long time!" Ash said, high-fiving Alex while Dawn walked over from her hiding spot and hugged him. Dusk and I just laughed, still in each other's embrace.

"I love you, Dusk."  
"I love you too, Selina." I smiled and rested my head on his chest. _He loves me. He really loves me._

Thanks for reading, guys! I need more OC's so please review and add your OC's info (see my Shoutout Fanfic for information)


End file.
